Multivre's Travels One Piece Ch12 The Orchard War!
Brought to you by =Chapter 12 - The Orchard War= One Week Later, Tokeidai Island Oliver Gray raised his head and faced the armada, hundreds of Marine Ships had arrived in the past hour. There was no question, they weren't there to pay the ransom. Now they were massing their forces on the opposite shore beneath stormy skies cracking with thunder and lightning that threatened to pour rain at any moment. Oliver's Green and Blue were guarding the perimeter, ensuring that no Marine ships circled around behind them to close off their escape. Now as the ancient clock tower, the only thing left on the island that stretched above the lava flow, so recently cooled by his powers, struck twelve, the Marines began to advance, fifty wide and there was no telling how many deep. Oliver Gray nodded and Black stepped forward, stepping in front of their line. Their line only had five people in it, Oliver's Gray and Black, Chifu, Ryori, and Kuma. Max, Melanie, Kuina and Maria had been instructed to guard the ship. Black swept his coat back, revealing the guns at his sides as the marines stopped and leveled their guns at the five pirates. The officer in charge of the marines that had advanced, a giant, Vice-Admiral John Giant in fact, raised his sword, "Ready...Aim..." Before he could say "fire", Black drew his guns, aimed and roared, "Million Gun Omega Barrage!" and there was a massive explosion in front of him. The ground in front of him was plowed up by the passing of his bullets, and in seconds, every Marine on the shore collapsed. Several of the foremost Marine Ships were blown apart in the same instant by the force of the impacts, and another one was crushed as John Giant fell over on top of it. Black smiled in the sudden silence and placed his guns back in their holsters, drawing his knives instead as he stepped back into line. Five forms suddenly appeared on the shore in front of the fallen Marines. Oliver's Gray and Black traded a glance and nodded, advancing in sync, the Dynastone tucked snugly under Gray's arm as he drew his sword, the Ryūsei Kyōfū (Meteor Terror), in the other hand. The Five Marines began to advance as well, one swelling to massive size and turning gold as his body changed shape and another becoming coal black, smoke seeming to curl off him as he walked. They paused suddenly as a voice behind them yelled, "Transcendent SWORD!" They looked over their shoulders and saw a figure spinning above the armada, glowing arcs of energy raining down on the armada, ships splintering beneath the deadly storm. Suddenly a figure appeared next to Gray and Black, a sheathed sword extended to one side as he landed crouched, and then stood, "Sorry I'm late." He wore a white Marine coat, but as he stood, the kanji for justice disappeared, replaced by the Jolly Roger of the Orchard Pirates, three skulls shaped like trees over a pair of crossbones, one black, one gray, and one white. He turned and the face beneath the white hat earned an exclamation of shock from Garp, "White?!" Oliver White drew his sword, "Orchard White." Garp's face was slack with shock and then twisted with rage, "You traitor!" White gestured with his sword, "Double agent actually. Now without further ado," The three brothers, for they were unmistakably related now that they stood side by side raised their blades and shouted in unison, "PRISM FUSE!" They suddenly disappeared into three bolts of spiraling intertwining energy that fused into a single point of silver energy before smashing back into the ground, revealing one Orchard. He had a sword and a dagger at either side, and his hair was black with streaks of gray and white in it. He looked old, but vicious and dangerous, then he spoke with three voices, "We are one." The three admirals stared for a second, then the single Orchard charged them. They stepped back into defensive stances and then Orchard leapt and yelled, "PRISM SPLIT!" He split apart into his three constituent parts, the gray one still holding the Dynastone under one arm as he engaged Fleet Commander Kong and Admiral Kuroitora, the one that had become darkness as he advanced. Black disappeared midflight and reappeared behind Admiral Sengoku's massive Buddha form, grabbing him by the afro and shoulder flipping him with sufficient force to make the island shake before slamming back to the ground and pointing one of his knives at Admiral Shiroigomu, "Round two rubber-man!" White landed right in front of Vice-Admiral Garp, pausing to say, "This is for Captain Roger." Then he attacked. Garp tried to punch him, but White met his punch with his own, and the bones in Garp's fist shattered under the impact. Garp staggered back, as much shocked as he was hurt, even Roger hadn't been able to hit that hard. White spun and delivered an incredible uppercut to Garp, neatly ducking under his wild swing and knocking him reeling again. As Garp staggered backwards, White leapt, "Piledriver!" And punched Garp right in the nose, sending him slamming into the ground. Garp tried to rise, but White spun and swung a kick into his forehead, knocking him back flat. White stepped past him and charged Sengoku, who had managed to haul himself back to his feet. Garp picked himself up and charged after him, "That brat!" Meanwhile, Black was toying with Shiroigomu, just as he had at Mariejois, effortlessly dodging his every attack, only now, for every blow Shiroigomu threw, Black sliced into him with his knives. In the space of a minute, Shiroigomu's hands and arms were shredded. Then as he paused, panting at the pain, Black grinned at him, "You don't look so good. Why don't you take a nice dirt nap?" He disappeared and reappeared behind Shiroigomu, his knives a blur. Before Shiroigomu knew he had been cut, his back was a bloody ruin, crisscrossed with hundreds of deep slashes. Black turned and snapped his fingers smugly as Shiroigomu fell. He looked at his two brothers and sheathed his knives. Gray was making a one handed fight with Fleet Commander Kong and Admiral Kuroitora look like child's play, so instead he turned to White's battle. He clenched his fists and turned them to fire with a grin. Then he leapt into the fight between White, Sengoku and Garp, "Blaze Blitz!" He hammered a dozen flaming punches into Sengoku before Sengoku managed to raise a massive hand to deflect them, then there was a sound like a bell, "Shockwave!" A golden wave issued forth from Sengoku's hand and knocked Black sailing backwards through the air. Unfortunately, he didn't get the heavy landing Sengoku had hoped for. Instead, Black flipped and hovered mid-air, "So that's the mighty Sengoku Shockwave?" he asked as he wiped some imaginary blood from the corner of his mouth with a grin. Sengoku backed up, realizing something very bad was about to happen. Orchard's Ultimate Power "Well," Black grinned, "You showed me your party trick, allow me to show you mine! Fifth form warp, DIABLO!" There was a flash of light and suddenly Black was coated in black armor and had four long tentacles extending from the center of his back, each tipped in a three clawed hand as big as Sengoku's. He had a demonic looking horned helmet on and his hair had turned yellow, it now stuck out from beneath his helmet. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he spread his arms and tentacles grandly, "Ready?" Sengoku raised his hands defensively as Black brought the middle claws of his four tentacle claws together and raised his hands in front of him, a huge amount of yellow energy crackling inside the cage he formed with his tentacles. Sengoku hurriedly fired a Shockwave at him, but it was too late. Black grinned, "CATASTROPHE CANNON!" The yellow energy crackling around his hands was suddenly focused into a bolt of yellow light that rocketed forth, dispersing Sengoku's Shockwave as the two collided and slamming Sengoku like a giant cannonball. It knocked him rolling backwards, head over heels into the surf, where he collapsed and laid still, the sea water instantly deactivating his Devil Fruit powers and paralyzing him. Suddenly a glowing bloody pink fist connected with his jaw and knocked him several dozen feet higher into the air. Black swooped, rubbing his jaw. "Oh oh! Somebody wants some more!" he exclaimed gesturing grandly with his four tentacles while he crossed his arms, still hovering easily in the air as Shiroigomu stood, panting but resolute. Black laughed, "Well then who am I to deny you? More you want, more you shall have! Fiend Saw!" Suddenly his claws twisted sideways until they resembled discs, then they caught fire and began to whirl. Then Black began to spin his whole body so fast his form became nothing but a blur and his four flaming blades became rings of fire around him, "Flaming Fiend Cyclone!" Then he whirled lower and began to chase the rapidly retreating Shiroigomu across the battlefield. Then suddenly Shiroigomu yelled, "NOW!" Darkness reared up from the ground and seized Black. Black struggled as his flames went out, trying to pull himself free, but he was dragged down into the darkness nevertheless. Admiral Kuroitora reformed and ignited his hand with the same fire Black had coated his claws with, grinning confidently as the other combatants paused to look. Suddenly White and Gray ran. Garp, Kong, Shiroigomu and Kuroitora chased them, but they were much too fast. They reached their own battle line and the Thundering Gusto in an instant. They yelled in unison, "DRAGON SHROUD!" Suddenly their allies and ship were wrapped in clouds. The Admirals stopped, and stared in surprise, then Kuroitora lurched. He clutched his stomach, a horrified look on his face. He clasped a hand to his mouth, looking as though he was about to vomit. The others backed up, then as darkness began to coil off Kuroitora, a deep chuckling far from his own emanated from him and a whisper came behind it, "Final Form: Armageddon." The clouds surrounding the Orchard Pirates and their ship disappeared, taking the Orchard Pirates with them, but just then, those left on the island had bigger concerns. The voice emanating from Kuroitora shouted, as if from a great distance, "DOOOOOOMSDAAAAAAY!!!" Kuroitora bulged in unusual and unnatural places and ways and the remaining admirals ran away as fast as they could. They made it almost a hundred feet before Kuroitora exploded. The explosion knocked them all the way to the beach, nearly half a mile distant. Then there was a huge thunderous impact. Garp opened his eyes and saw with horror what had caused Kuroitora to explode. It was easily a few hundred feet tall, and its legs were so long that its paws were planted in the sea around the perimeter of the island. It was long and had a body like a dragon. It's neck was short compared to the rest of it. Its eyes glowed with hateful yellow light and it roared to the sky. Then it looked down at the marine ships beneath it and a huge light, almost like the sun, appeared in its open mouth as it roared. It was preparing to fire. It roared, "DESTINY DESTROY-AH!" Its head suddenly jerked sideways, and the huge blast that would have utterly annihilated the Marine Armada discharged harmlessly into the sea, exploding with such force that it created a tsunami and for several seconds left an immense hole in the ocean, but the Armada was untouched. The sharp eyes of the admirals picked out a tiny white blotch sailing around the monster's immense head. It took Garp a minute to discern the figure in the white blob, hitting the huge beast with long white arms. He recognized it at the same time as the monster, and they both exclaimed, (well, in the monster's case roared) "SMOKER!" The monster's huge eye focused on Smoker as he flew in front of it. Then the monster roared in outrage and slight pain as Smoker punched it in the eyeball. The Stuff of Heroes Smoker continued to fly around the massive monster, hitting it for all he was worth as much as he could while it shot huge spikes and energy blasts at him from its back. After a few moments, it was starting to get a handle on Smoker's movements and it almost got him. It would have gotten him had a huge iceberg not suddenly materialized in front of and absorbed the huge blast. Vice-Admiral Kuzan swooped away on wings of ice as his iceberg shattered and yelled, "Ice Age!" He froze a huge swath of the monster's armor. The monster grew spikes through the ice and shattered it, but now Kuzan had its attention. The monster roared, "DESTINY DESTROYER!" Kuzan allowed his wings to dissipate and dropped out of the way. The huge energy blast shot harmlessly off into the sky. The monster tracked his movement, now heedless of Smoker's punches as it prepared another blast, "DESTINY DESTROY-OW!" It flinched away from a huge blob of magma that slammed into its side. Then a bolt of light shot into its eye and exploded, making the huge beast stagger. Then one of its knees buckled as Garp and Kong together pushed its foot out from under it. Garp turned and ran for his ship, quickly getting his infamous giant wrecking ball. The huge beast frowned as Garp leapt toward him, whirling his huge wrecking ball. The massive beast lowered its heavily armored head, ready to meet the wrecking ball head on. Then suddenly a huge plume of lava slammed into its stomach. It roared in surprise and pain as Garp swung, knocking one of its house sized teeth out. The huge monster reared, roaring in pain, shock and outrage. Then the side of its neck, from its shoulder up to the side of its head was encased in ice and the islands volcano erupted beneath it, taking the form of a massive dog's head with jaws agape that snapped closed on one of its legs as a hailstorm of lasers perforated its underbelly. Almost simultaneously, three of its eight legs were pushed out from under it by a recovered Sengoku and Shiroigomu, Kong and recently recovered Vice-Admiral John Giant and Admiral Zephyr (who had previously been hanging back to help coordinate the assault should the other admirals fall since he was retired), while Smoker flew up its nose and began yanking nose hairs. It roared in pain as the Marine's finest attacked it with everything they had. After a few moments, its baleful yellow eyes closed and its head and long tail, which had been thrashing wildly, drooped. It grew very still and its breath grew even stiller. The Marines watched it warily, wondering, hoping, if maybe they had managed to slay the beast, or at least subdue it. Then the huge beast smiled and spoke coherently for the first time, its voice so huge it set the ground shaking, "Well now, nine to one is hardly a fair fight." Then its eyes opened and there was a flash of light. Suddenly the huge monster was gone, but before the Marines could breathe a sigh of relief, they saw that it had become Black again. He was hovering over the battlefield, grinning down at them. He had returned to his four tentacled armored form and now he grinned and spread his tentacle claws wide, "So it's a good thing I've got enough of me for all of you!" The Diablo Mirage He crossed his arms and tentacles and began to glow with yellow flames, "Diablo Mirage!" Suddenly he multiplied. Where there had been one, there were now nine, and in an instant, the nine Orchard Blacks were upon the Marines, savagely attacking with everything they had. The Orchard attacking Vice-Admiral Sakazuki, the one responsible for attacking him with the magma was particularly fierce, loudly declaring he'd kill Sakazuki before attacking him with his tentacles, which had somehow become loaded with Kuzan's freezing powers and left Sakazuki's magma body hard cold earth wherever they touched him. Kuzan found himself trying to freeze a being made completely of magma and flames, with little to no success as the Orchard fighting him was simply too hot for Kuzan to even get close to. Vice-Admiral Borsalino, who had been creating the lasers that had so infuriated the huge monster was confronted with an Orchard that was too fast for even him to hit that now seemed to be impervious to his lasers. Sengoku found himself fighting a massive draconic version of the Orchards facing the others, the Dragon Orchard actually drawing blood wherever its teeth and claws connected with Sengoku's immense golden body. No matter how many Shockwaves Sengoku fired at the Dragon Orchard, it just dissolved into clouds where the Shockwave hit it and continued attacking, coiling around him and biting and clawing and stabbing with its sword like tentacles. Garp had tried to flatten the one facing him, but the Orchard copy had melted his wrecking ball to a pile of molten slag in an instant before engaging him in hand to hand combat, matching Garp blow for blow. And though Garp didn't want to admit it, it was outmatching him, every punch like a cannonball. John Giant went down in less than a minute, unused to fighting opponents as large as himself, and he had certainly never encountered someone his size with the power of the Gum-Gum Fruit. A single Gum-Gum Pistol to the face was all it took to knock him down, but he was beaten to a bloody pulp as the Orchard copy cut loose a Gum-Gum Gatling with all its tentacles and hands at once. The Orchard clone then shrunk back to relatively normal size and went to assist in the fight against Sakazuki at the volcano's peak. Much to the frustration of the Orchard clone fighting him, Sakazuki was proving remarkably formidable with an entire volcano on hand to fuel his powers. Smoker was fighting a running battle with his Orchard clone, trying to keep it away from the injured Marines on the ships. He was doing surprisingly well considering that White had given him a concussion earlier, but his first mistake was his last. He attempted to punch the Orchard clone with a long smoke arm. The Orchard clone caught his hand with a Haki infused claw and spun him around and around at such speed the world blurred before his eyes. Then it slung him into the ground with such force he left a crater and went to fight Sakazuki, who seemed for some reason to be a priority for the Orchard Clones. Zephyr was having better luck than most of his comrades, he was actually managing to fight equally with his. The Orchard copy was fast, and extremely strong, but so was Zephyr. He managed to fight evenly with it for several minutes until it surprised him with an exploding fist that stunned him for an instant, which was more than enough for the Orchard copy to stab him several times. Shiroigomu, already badly injured, was quickly beheaded by the Orchard copy that attacked him, it had apparently manifested the original's time manipulating powers. That copy went and assisted the one fighting Kong and within a few moments, Kong fell, battered and bloody. By the time Kong fell, Sakazuki was the last one standing, the volcano fueling his magma powers to incredible levels. Suddenly all the Orchard copies leapt back and away from him before exploding in bursts of yellow flame, revealing the original. Black landed and pointed at Sakazuki with a saber like claw, "I will kill you." Sakazuki panted and then roared a challenge and made the volcano erupted behind him, shooting lava hundreds of feet into the sky. Unfortunately for him, he let his guard down to do so, and in an instant, Black was upon him, stabbing with reckless abandon, sinking saber-like black Haki infused claws into Sakazuki over and over again. He stabbed Sakazuki thousands of times in the space of a minute. When he finally stopped, there was very little left of Sakazuki. Black dragged Sakazuki's body to a remote part of the shore and threw him into the sea to negate his Devil Fruit powers, and made sure he was facedown to hopefully drown him, "Now lay there and die!" He spat savagely. He jumped into the air and flew away, leaving the island, and the strongest force the Marines had ever mustered, in ruins as the rain finally began to fall. Meanwhile, in Mariejois Gray wiped the blood off his hand from where he had taken an opportunity to punch a few more teeth out of the old bearded man who had ordered the Buster Call on Ohara. It had taken him and White together perhaps three minutes to subdue the Five Elder Stars, the men who controlled the World Government and effectively ruled the world. They had been surprisingly tough, but they had fallen when bombarded with the powers of over a dozen devil fruits a few million times over the course of a few minutes. They were now an extremely motley collection of bruises, frost bite, burns, cuts, scrapes, broken bones and blood beneath their once fine clothes which were now shredded. Gray and White had since been communicating with the World Government's Commander in Chief, renegotiating the ransom of the stolen Dynastone, and now the Five Elder Stars as well. Black suddenly slid in through the window, "They're done. Shiroigomu's dead; if Sakazuki's not I'll eat my hat. I beat the rest of them pretty badly. They should live though, maybe." He looked at White, "Happy?" White shrugged, "Eh, we won, but, I have a feeling they're going to hate me forever." Black raised an eyebrow at him, "We're pirates. Of course they're going to hate you. Get over it." Gray sighed with frustration and rubbed his temples, casting a sideways glance at his "brothers", "Those two used to be in my head?" he muttered. Then he turned back to the visual transponder snail and its screen, "You have twenty four hours to cough up one trillion berries, or we'll set off the Dynastone right here, in Mariejois, with the Five Elder Stars in the room with it when it goes off; and as you can see, they're in no shape to do anything about it, and neither are your Marines. Don't keep us waiting." Next Time: Aftermath and the Rise of The Orchard Pirates Category:Multiver's Travels Category:Cackling Shadow Category:Fanon Category:One Piece